Fredbear vs sans
Intro Boomstick: (sarcastically) Hey, look, characters I meet at the start of the game, they must not be that major in the story! Wiz and Boomstick both laugh Wiz: Some might know more then they give off. Fredbear, Where it all started Boomstick: And sans, the judging comedian. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Fredbear (Cue Fredbear's Theme) Wiz: One day in the land of Animatronica, Fredbear: Animatronic village? Village-tronica? (We're working on it) Wiz: Yes, um, a random town in fazbear hills, Boomstick: That somehow has a population of 12 and four houses! Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, we get it. It doesn't make sense. Can we move on now? Boomstick: Yes, Wiz: So this logic-defying town was attacked by two types of robots and a type of plant, Boomstick: DASHING THROUGH THE VENTS, THIS STORY MAKE NO SENSE! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: Fredbear, who seemed to be the mayor of the town or something like that, decided to do something. Boomstick: So what did he do, you ask? He sent 8 far weaker animatronics to do everything for him! Unless your doing fixed party mode, in that case he sent 8 animatronics about as strong as him, possibly including him, and then the universe might end since the same Fredbear can't be in the same space at the same time, plus you unlock him later in the game but geez he's harder to unlock then the front door of my house when wiz is angry at me, and Wiz: Boomstick, please, let's just focus on what little story is in this game... Boomstick: We'll I'm not talking until we get to the powers! (Door slams) Wiz: So, while he seems to want you to keep going with the adventure, he has his own priorities He says that the person sending the enemies is called the puppet master- Boomstick:-who was Scott Cawthon blah blah blah the end, can we get to the powers now? Wiz: Where did you come from? Boomstick: I was dashing through our vents. Did I men- *robotic punching sound* Wiz: No Boomstick! Now, as I was saying, Fredbear, if you wait long enough, will tell you about special "clocks" that put the clues in place for "him." Boomstick: Great, now we need to explain these! Wiz: Actually, we don't. While there are theorized to put in place the hints for FNAF 3's minigames, that's all we know. Boomstick: ALL RIGHT POWERS!!! (cue Ice Cave) Wiz: Fredbear has three attacks. Boomstick: Mega Bite and Regen song do a ton of damage and give Fredbear a temporary healing factor, respectively. Wiz: Perhaps Fredbear's most versatile attack is the mimic ball. It repeats any on his attacks with a virtual Freddy. Boomstick: What is this virtual Freddy's name you ask? His name is Wiz: NOT John Cena. Boomstick: I know that Wiz, it's Virtua-Freddy. Complements to Scott on the creative name, though. The best about Fredbear is his arsinal of chips and bytes. Wiz: Fredbear's bytes are the Neon Bee, shooting enemies; Mega-med, healing him; X-reaper, having a chance to instantly kill ANYTHING hit by it's scyth sans (Cue The song that might play when you fight sans) Pre-Fight Fight (cue sans) Aftermath Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles